Another Day, Another Life
by Aradeia-Carnesr
Summary: In the midst of the colony L3 a large festival was held, one that had grown since the war that had ended...A girls life somehow mixes in with the pilots own...what shall the outcome be...?RXR!!please??


Title: Another Day, Another Life   
Author: Aradeia-Carnesr   
Rated: ...mostly for swearing and any violence in the future. Will change if nessecary.. ^-^   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of any series I use... blah blah blah 

A/N: The teaser is from the first person point of veiw of one of my own original characters. Possibly so will the Prolouge..err, Next Chapter... From then on will be 3rd person...sorry if it's confusing! I hope you enjoy my first attempt at an ficlet. I'm trying my best to do alot of descriptions and everything and I want to know how I did...I hope I don't set the bar to high on my writting style! lol. And I hope this doesn't end up a Mary-sue alothough my charrie might get one of the guys...I do not want it to be a Mary-sue!! .... Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic. ^-^ 

**_Teaser_**   


In the midst of the colony L3 a large festival was held, one that had grown since the war that had ended. Laughter rang out through the area of games, lights and rides. Games lined the small streets of the colonys as did food courts that hosted anything from cotton candy to hotdogs and elephant ears; lights hung from small posts every few feet and to the fronts of the stands. A steady stream of people made it's way through the streets many of them carrying large stuffed animals from winning of games many people wasted money on.   
"Mommy! I wanna go on the ferris wheel!", a young voice drew my attention away from the drink that sat in my hand as I watched a young girl pull at the pants leg of the older woman next to her. "Please momma?" the little girl asked as the mother laughed and agreed, the little girls eyes lighting up as she ran to the ferris wheel. My gaze drifted back to the cool drink that rested in my grasp, the ice starting to melt from the heat. The festival was never quite as big as this years but I knew why as my gaze drifted to the circus tent that I could see through the spaces between the larger buildings. Something added onto the festivitys always made the time much more enjoyable and rememerable.   
I ended up drinking half of the pop before it became watered down from the ice that melted in the heat, dumping it and throwing the cup away I pulled back the ringlets of redwood brown hair from my face behind my ear. To myself I was an average type of person, but my father said, before he passed away, that I always had a speacial something about me. Well to put it simple I had redwood brown hair as my father used to say and pale blue eyes. He used to joke about that they were such a pale blue they had thought I was blind sometimes, we used to kid around about it but now that I think about him tears stung my eyes. I whiped them away hurriedly as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my dark jean shorts that I had worn. My dark tresses were pulled into a half-ponytail, the rest of my tight-curled hair fell down and a little past my shoulders.   
As I walked around I watched kids with their family's and tried to think of what my mother was like, my mother supposedly left father and me when I was 4. My father died then fighting for the United Nations during the war, he died in a gundam battle with 03 and 04 from what I had heard..but I did not care. I did not want to seek revenge for his death, my father was already sick and would've died anyways no matter how much I wanted him to stay; besides, he would've not wanted me to go and seek revenge but go on with my life. Every year though I always remember him by lighting a small candle the day he died outside the way the sunset came from, because I used to remember him that way, always up before the sun to watch it greet the day.   
Lost in my thoughts I did not knowdice the way I was walking and as I turned a corner ran into someone and fell backwards, my hands catching me before I fell backwards and hit my head. "Are you ok?" asked a concerned voice as the people who stopped to looked continued on, seeing nothing serious wrong.  
"I'm fine..," I murmured as I took the hand that was offered to me and the figure, obviously male, helped me up and didn't let go of my hand until he new for sure I was steady.  
"Hey, sorry..erm...I didn't catch your name?" he asked as I brushed the dirt off of the back of my pants and checked quickly for any cuts or scrapes along my hands.  
"Tarah," I asked not really paying attention to the person at the moment, they wore jean pants, and a black knit t-shirt.   
"Pretty name," he said lightly smiling slightly," but anyways, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going...I can be clumsy at times" he seemed nice enough, I had thought to myself as he apologized once again and we went our own ways. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Soon the day passed and night closed in as everyone made their way to the main event in the middle of the festival and the main tent. I payed and stepped inside which the temperature was slightly warmer since the bodys that now started to pile into the tent. I sat about a seat in from the isle if you seperated them and looked up as I heard a person ask.  
"Can I sit here?" I looked up to the face of the guy that earlier that day I had run into.  
"Sure," I responded as he smiled and sat down next to me, soon after that the lights had dimmed and a spotlight came on in the center of the ring. The show had begun...  
  
**_TBC_****__**

_Well anyways ladys and gents...what did you think? Sorry if you wanted to know who it was...I dunno if it was easy or hard to guess but...anyways...send me some feedback and I'll write more! Obviously longer than this anyways since it was the teaser...^-^ ja ne minna-san!_


End file.
